Nylah and the Electric Scooter!
" |image = Ice Cream Truck.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 27 |airdate = April 11, 2019 |featured = "Trip" "A Million Dreams" "Shape of You" "Meet Virginia" |previous = "Jackie's Garden Mission" |next = "Explorations & Challenges"}}" " is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Nylah rides Jackie's electric scooter while Jackie teaches her hamster silly things. Plot Prologue Nylah is first seen riding Jackie's electric scooter while yelling "THIS IS AWESOME!". Keira then gets upset and runs away. She realizes that Nylah is here before her. Nylah offers Keira to ride Jackie's electric scooter. Main episode Jackie and Keziah watch Keira riding Jackie's electric scooter. It definitely sounds like a motorcycle. Now it's Nylah's turn. Nylah rides Jackie's electric scooter again. She yells, "4 hours and 100 miles long!" 2 times and yells even louder. After taking turns riding the electric scooter, Keziah, Nylah, and Keira are about to ride to the riverbank, while Jackie stays at her house and is told not to leave. At the riverbank, Nylah needs Keira to push Keziah on the swing. Keira responds Nylah and pushes Keziah on the swing. Keziah, Nylah and Keira take turns swinging and pushing on the riverbank swing. After exploring the riverbank, Keziah, Nylah and Keira return to Jackie's house. Nylah gives Jackie her electric scooter and Jackie accidentally bumps into the work truck. A long pause occurred if Jackie already broke her wrist. She did and Jackie starts crying. Melissa gives Jackie a kiss on her wrist to make it feel better. At the front yard, Jackie brings her hamster with her and Nylah has a phone in her pocket. Jackie notices that Nylah has a phone and decides to sing a song with curse words on it, but Nylah tells her she's too young to say them and she's only 7 years old. Jackie wants to feel like singing it. Nylah tapes Jackie and her hamster singing that goes "I'm a b**ch! I'm a b**ch, a**hole! Kiss my a**, and kiss Keziah's butt!". Nylah doesn't like the way Jackie sings it. She needs to be 18 years old or older to say curse words. Jackie then goes, "Kiss my a**, f**k me, f**k you!". Her hamster repeats what she said and Jackie laughs. Nylah tells Jackie that she's not supposed to curse on front of her. Jackie apologizes to her for doing that. Soon after, the video of her cursing with her hamster keeps showing up on Nylah's phone. Jackie starts crying and tells Nylah to trash the video a few times before she starts screaming. After Jackie stopped crying, she decides to play hide and go seek with Keziah. Suddenly, while playing, ice cream truck music is heard in the background. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah, and Keira are surprised and run back to Jackie's house for money. Jackie asks Melissa that she and her friends need some money to buy ice cream. Keziah, Nylah and Keira will get 5 dollars, and Jackie will 10 dollars. Melissa will only let Jackie inside, but not her other friends. After Jackie gets 20 dollars from inside, she gives 10 dollars to herself and 5 dollars to her friends. Keziah offers Melissa to walk them to the ice cream truck with money. Melissa refuses, but the ice cream truck passed and she and Sam are trying to have their alone time. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira don't know what to do now. Suddenly, Keziah gets into a really bad mood and steals Jackie's electric scooter. If anyone steals the scooter from her, she'll slap them in the face. Nylah tells Keziah to give Jackie's scooter back from her, but Keziah ignores her. Keira tries to give Jackie's scooter back from her, but Keziah also ignores her. Jackie, Nylah and Keira don't know how to stop Keziah from riding Jackie's electric scooter. Jackie is hysterically upset because Keziah stole her scooter and rode it back home. But Nylah calms her down and realizes she will get her scooter back. Jackie then starts an argument with her about her electric scooter getting taken away and trying to get it back. Suddenly, a white car approaches behind Jackie, Nylah and Keira. A woman from the car yells at them to get out of the way and they did so. Jackie continues her argument with Nylah and recalls that Keziah couldn't come back to play because she was eating her dinner and brought Fushion with her. Jackie desperately needs Tashira, which Nylah will bring her after she steals her electric scooter from Keziah. Nylah is in charge to steal Jackie's electric scooter from Keziah and rides away. Soon after, Nylah brought Jackie's electric scooter and Tashira back with her. Keziah is exasperated of everyone and screams at them not to touch her. Jackie is happy to have Nylah and Tashira back and together, they take turns riding Jackie's electric scooter. At the front yard, Nylah uploads a video on Tik Tok and "Trip" by Ella Mai plays when Nylah and Tashira are pretending to be dancing queens. Tashira cuts the song off and goes, "No Tik Tok!". Jackie grabs a sunflower and wants to marry Nylah but she's not Jackie's wife. Nylah and Tashira want to paint Jackie's playhouse and sing another song, but Jackie warns them not to mess up the paint or else she will cry again. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie, Nylah and Tashira paint Jackie's playhouse while singing "A Million Dreams". On the sidewalk, Jackie sings "Shape of You" while walking to the right, and "Meet Virginia" while walking to the left. After that, Nylah and Tashira ask her if they can get the ice cream truck back and Keziah to play again. Jackie starts another argument about the ice cream truck and Keziah hates them all. Keira holds Jackie's hamster when it repeats what Jackie, Nylah and Tashira said. Epilogue Jackie goes back inside on her own, Nylah and Tashira bring an exasparated Keziah home and Keira walks back home. Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Nylah Patterson * Tashira Patterson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Jackie's Hamster (first appearance) * Craig Kiger * Michelle Kiger Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Riverbank (first appearance) ** Keziah's House (mentioned) ** Nylah and Tashira's House (first appearance, mentioned) Trivia * This is the 1st episode Nylah is the first character to start the episode. * This episode aired on National Cordon Bleu Day, but it's scheduled to be April 4 in 2020. * This is the 3rd episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "3 Challenge Activities". * This episode has 4 songs including "Trip" on Tik Tok, "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman, "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, and "Meet Virginia" by Train. * Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, Fluffy, Fushion, Carlucci, and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. * Melissa doesn't say "I'll see you later." in this episode and it doesn't end with her and Jackie either, Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" instead and it ends with her, Keziah and Tashira. * It is unknown how Keziah and Nylah got to Jackie's House after Jackie got home from her Russian class at the beginning of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1